


Form Ryuseitai

by sadmem, spicydepression (lancethelivingmeme)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, crossover from hell, everyone is fanon af, its funny, literally crack, maybe 10 percent of this is canon, voltron and enstars crossover, why did we make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmem/pseuds/sadmem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethelivingmeme/pseuds/spicydepression
Summary: Voltron meets Ensemble Stars in this terrible crack fic. Somehow the paladins find themselves at Yumenosaki and from there it just goes to shit.





	Form Ryuseitai

**Author's Note:**

> we would apologize for this but considering it only took so long to write because we were laughing too hard to continue... yep don't think we regret anything.   
> OK HERE WE GO STRAP YOURSELVES IN!   
> PSA: why the fuck did we write this

“WOOOO YEET,” Pidge screamed as the ship began to land on the earth’s surface. 

 

“Finally I can get away from all of you,” Keith muttered from the corner. Hunk laughed and rolled his eyes while trying to hoard space food goo in a bag. 

 

“I don’t have to flirt with aliens anymore!” Lance screamed, looking out the window. 

 

“Um...the fuck Lance,” Hunk said. Lance just shrugged.

 

“Great. I get to explain to the garrison that I’m not fucking dead,” Shiro said, already sounding so done. 

 

“Is this where we’re supposed to be landing?” Pidge asked, realizing they were landing in front of a school, yes, but certainly not the Galaxy Garrison. Everyone crowded around the windows as the ship touched down. The five paladins raced out of the ship the second the doors opened, running out and staring up at the school in front of them. Once the ship had quieted down, they heard… singing? 

 

“What the hell?” Keith said, looking at the school in confusion.

 

“Should we go inside?” Pidge asked after a moment. 

 

“How about we go back to the ship and jus-”

 

“NO!” Everyone cut Hunk’s suggestion off in favor of curiosity as to what the hell was happening in this school. They all rushed in, Lance and Pidge in the lead, Keith just behind them, and Shiro and Hunk in the back wondering what the hell was going on. After running through seemingly empty halls aimlessly, they found the path that was taking them to the seemingly endless singing. Lance reached the doors first, and kicked them open, to reveal a gym with five people inside.

 

“And 5, 6, 7, 8,” A tall man with brown hair was facing a group of four other people, clapping as they seemed to go through...dance moves?  While slowly singing something.

 

“Uhhh...guys….I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore,” Lance muttered.

 

“No shit Sherlock; we were never in Kansas in the first place,”  Pidge looked around the gym. 

 

The boys who were dancing turned to look at the intruders, and were very confused at what they saw.

 

“Who...the fuck...are you?” Kanata said to the group.

 

“Who the fuck are  _ you _ ?” Lance replied, stepping forward. 

 

“I asked you first!” Kanata yelled back childishly.

 

“I asked you second!” Lance screamed before Pidge and Keith had to restrain him from pummeling the stranger in front of him. 

 

Chiaki walked up to Kanata and put his hand on the blue guy’s shoulder.  “Guys, we might not know each other, but let’s try not to fight. We don’t want Eichi finding us and kicking all of us out of the school, remember? Nice to meet you!”  Chiaki turned to the group of Space invaders.  “I’m Chiaki Morisawa, and this is Kanata.  Sorry for his...outburst earlier.  He’s usually not like this.”  Chiaki smiled apologetically as if he were asking someone to forgive the actions of his dog. (Can one of them introduce the rest of the group ye here)

 

Tetora puffed his chest out and walked over to the group.  “Hey, don’t forget about us first years!  I’m Tetora Nagumo, and this is Midori and Shinobu,” he said, pointing at the green-haired boy and the purple one, respectively.

 

“This is Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, and I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro. Could you tell us where we are? This doesn’t seem like where we’re from,” Shiro said. 

 

Furrowing his brow, Chiaki tried to comprehend the situation.  “So...you’re here but you don’t know where you are?” Shaking that thought away, he spoke again. “Anyways, you’re in Japan, at an idol school called Yumenosaki.  It’s pretty prestigious, I guess?  Normally regular people aren’t allowed on campus but...as long as the student council or the teachers don’t notice it’s probably fine.”

 

“Yeah, uh I think that’s partially due to our spaceship, sorry about that. We’ll leave,” Hunk said. 

 

“HUNK NO WE’RE FUCKING CURIOUS!” Pidge screamed as Midori quickly shoved his hands over Shinobu’s ears, giving Pidge a dirty look. Pidge shrugged and out of pure spite flipped him off, causing Midori to cover Shinobu’s eyes and glare.

 

“Uh, guys, you do realize I’m in high school too, right?  I’m not five years old,” Shinobu pouted and shoved Midori’s hands away from his face.  

 

“Ummm…” Midori recalled the times he had seen Shinobu walk in on the twins’ practice and look appalled at how many insults were being thrown around; and not even bad ones, since as soon as Yuta saw Shinobu he signaled to his brother to tone down the cursing a little bit.

 

Chiaki looked at the group of travelers. “So, do you have a reason for staying here?”

 

“I mean, it’s this or go back to living in a spaceship until we find out where we are and how to get home, and considering we’ve been in that dang ship for probably a year now I’d rather not get out of it just to go back in,” Keith said, while leaning carelessly on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Out of curiosity, we heard music when we first came in here, was that you guys?” Shiro asked.  

 

Midori nodded.  “Yeah.  We’re in the middle of practice right now...well, we were, until you guys arrived.”  He sounded slightly annoyed.

 

To prove Midori’s point, Kanata proceeded to puff out his cheeks and cross his arms, pointedly turning away from the group.  “Hmph.  It seems like practice is not going anywhere, so why don’t we just cancel it now?  Let’s go home.” 

 

Chiaki tiptoed up behind Kanata and practically threw his arms on the boy’s shoulders, shifting his weight so he was leaning completely on Kanata.  “And who’s the unit leader, huh?  I say we’re doing it.”  Chiaki stepped back and proceeded to put his arms around Kanata’s waist and try to lift him up to his spot in the song’s formation.  

 

Kanata struggled against Chiaki’s grip, but eventually let himself be dragged over to where he was supposed to be.  

 

Hunk looked confused.  “What exactly are you going to do?”

 

Tetora looked back at Hunk and said, “The dance we were working on, duh!  We’re just going to do it with the music actually playing.”  

 

At that point Keith tried to make a run for the ship, having no interest in remaining in this gym of insanity and bad choices any longer, but he wasn’t fast enough. Lance caught him by the waist so he couldn’t run, before speaking to the group. “Hurry, before he makes a break for it again. I wanna see this!”

 

Chiaki stood in front of the group, waiting for the five people to actually sit down.  “Okay, y’all.  SIT!”  He commanded. 

 

Everybody immediately sat themselves down, even though nearly all of them were older than Chiaki.

 

“Okay.  Now, the show can begin.”  Chiaki goes to his spot and motions to Shinobu to flip the  [ music ](https://m.soundcloud.com/irubia/ensemble-stars-unit-song-vol5-2) on. 

 

The beginning of the song started out high-energy.  The moves didn’t seem that complicated but they were putting so much energy into the dance that it made everyone feel pumped up.

 

Shiro started bopping along to the music, everyone else in the squad goals looking at him. 

 

“Hey I can dance too guys WATCH,” Lance said, pulling sunglasses out of his pocket, putting them on, and violently dabbing. 

 

“No. Stop. Please stop, you failed abortion. Stop it, get some help,” Pidge said immediately. Hunk was covering his eyes, Shiro had stopped getting crunk, and Keith was trying to hide his face behind his hands. 

 

“The laughter is fake but the tears are real,” Keith said behind his hands. 

 

“Is that guy ok?” Shinobu asked. The Voltron crew didn’t even notice that the music had stopped and all the high school kids were looking at the them oddly. At that moment, an odd rumbling began to shake the ground. 

 

“What is that?” Chiaki asked, clutching onto the nearest item to him, a basketball, in fear. 

 

At that moment, a very concerned Allura and Coran had flown into the school, killing them all. 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> we regret everything.


End file.
